


Сорок градусов

by bubnyozh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2020-01-14 15:51:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18479425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubnyozh/pseuds/bubnyozh
Summary: Каждый мальчишник имел шанс стать незабываемым.





	Сорок градусов

В глубине души Куроо понимал, на что подписывался. Музыку пришлось выключить уже через двадцать минут после того, как они выехали, потому что Бокуто начинало нести, и останавливаться он не собирался. Еще через полчаса Куроо согнал его с водительского места — ради их собственной безопасности. Нельзя доверять руль человеку, который то и дело отвлекался. Но Бокуто словно только этого и ждал, даже не протестовал. Теперь он развалился на заднем сидении, как на приеме у психолога, и продолжал жаловаться на жизнь.

Любой другой, да и Куроо тоже, сказал бы, что на самом деле Бокуто не на что жаловаться: он состоялся в профессиональной лиге, занимался любимым делом и купался в лучах славы. Иногда умудрялся влезать в неприятности, конечно, — это же Бокуто, как иначе, — но публика все равно его боготворила.

Тем не менее, Бокуто из тех, кто способен найти драму там, где ее не могло быть в принципе. Например… 

— Все кончено. Акааши женится, — простонал Бокуто. — Он был моей последней надеждой. Понимаешь, что это значит? Бежать больше некуда, проклятие Фукуродани падет и на меня...

Да, например, вот это. Так называемое «проклятие Фукуродани» — якобы вся бывшая команда Бокуто была обречена быстро обзавестись семьей. И несмотря на то, что он всегда брал на себя организацию мальчишников, — и получалось у него, кстати, неплохо, — каждый раз он воспринимал чью-то свадьбу как свою личную трагедию. 

— Глупости, — возразил Куроо. — Ты уже женат на своей работе. 

— Акааши тоже на ней женат, но ему это не помогло.

В этот момент на Бокуто нельзя было даже смотреть без содрогания. Время от времени Куроо подглядывал за ним через зеркало заднего вида — наблюдать за Бокуто, наверное, уже профессиональное — и понимал, что все по-настоящему плохо. Тот устроился головой на рюкзаке и прятал лицо в сгибе локтя, чтобы вездесущее солнце не било в глаза. На улице стояла жара, и кожа Бокуто лоснилась от пота, будто в лихорадке. Куроо тяжело вздохнул — нет, серьезно, со стороны тот и правда походил на умирающего.

— А все потому, — продолжил Бокуто, — что у нас в команде были менеджеры. Мы привыкли к женской заботе, стали от нее зависеть или вроде того, и посмотри, к чему это привело! Жутковато даже.

— Ого, глубоко копаешь! — невольно восхитился Куроо.

— Ну, посуди сам, — тут же загорелся Бокуто, вскакивая. — Вот у Некомы менеджеров не было, и смотри — у вас одни холостяки! 

Надо отдать ему должное — попадание было идеальным. Кто его знает, почему так, но среди всех самым успешным внезапно оказался Яку. По крайней мере, он мог похвастаться какими-никакими отношениями. Этот мелкий засранец успевал везде не только на волейбольной площадке. 

Хотя, как бы то ни было, поддерживать безумные теории — тем более на свой счет — Куроо все равно не собирался.

— Тогда как быть с Карасуно, умник? 

— А что с ними?

— У них тоже было два менеджера, — напомнил Куроо. — Но при этом бедного Савамуру недавно бросили у алтаря. Как тебе такое?

На самом деле, нет. Все у Савамуры было в порядке: он из тех счастливчиков, которые пусть и не сразу, но получают, когда девчонки понимают, в чем прелесть надежности и стабильности. Вот Куроо в этом плане его полная противоположность. И он без зазрения совести — хотя, возможно, чуть-чуть все же было, — принес Савамуру в жертву, зная, что приехать на мальчишник тот не сможет. 

Все ради того, чтобы успокоить Бокуто. Прости, Савамура.

Но, кажется, Куроо сделал только хуже. Теперь к проклятию Фукуродани, очевидно, добавились переживания за Савамуру — Бокуто как-то поник, со стоном снова упав на сиденье, и уже начинал подтягивать ноги, чтобы улечься в позу зародыша. Акааши как-то предупреждал, что это плохой знак, очень плохой.

— Ну, раз по-хорошему ты не хочешь... — пробормотал Куроо и, взвесив все за и против, вдавил педаль тормоза в пол.

Машина остановилась, как вкопанная, а ремень безопасности неприятно сдавил грудь. Короткий взгляд в зеркало заднего вида — Бокуто на месте не было, зато слышались ругань и возня откуда-то снизу. Он возник между сиденьями, взъерошенный и недовольный, и заорал, задыхаясь от возмущения:

— Ты какого черта делаешь?!

— Считай, что спускаю тебя с небес на землю, — дружелюбно ответил Куроо. — Не забывай, зачем мы здесь. Нам нужно приготовить все для прощальной вечеринки Акааши, выпустить его во взрослую жизнь. Это твоя священная миссия как семпая. В конце концов, кто, если не ты?

Бокуто расцветал на глазах: губы медленно расползались в самодовольной улыбке, спина выпрямилась, придавая ему важный вид, — ну, давай, мысленно поторопил его Куроо, последний штрих, — а потом скрестил руки на груди и рассмеялся:

— Ты прав! Да. Акааши ждет лучшая вечеринка в его жизни, я гарантирую это!

— Вот так бы сразу, — фыркнул Куроо.

Вспоминались откровения Маруямы, связующего в команде Бокуто, что первые месяцы, когда удавалось быстро вернуть тому лучшую форму, это казалось чем-то особенным, после чего хотелось воскликнуть «получилось!» и трогательно обняться с каждым на площадке, включая противников. Возможно, Маруяма слишком эмоциональный парень, но в чем-то Куроо его понимал — энергии Бокуто не занимать, она бьет через край и сносит, она не поддается сравнению, не поддается ничему, и потому испытываешь восторг пополам с облегчением, когда удается эту энергию контролировать. 

Усмехнувшись, Куроо надавил на газ, и машина снова тронулась вперед. Пролетающие мимо рисовые поля и редкие пастбища вселяли какое-то умиротворение, но взгляд все равно, как магнитом, притягивало к отражению Бокуто — и это хуже всего. Для Куроо это хуже всего.

Если говорить о проклятиях, то он, пожалуй, тоже мог многое о них рассказать.

***

Дом они сняли большой, и первое, что приходило на ум, глядя на него, — его владельцы были социопатами. В смысле, любили уединение, конечно же. Дом стоял на холме, возвышаясь над лесом, а до ближайшего поселения даже на машине было ехать минут двадцать. Идеальное место, чтобы ни в чем себе не отказывать: если они кого и потревожат, то разве что пару случайных белок. 

Первым делом нужно было заняться очисткой помещений от всего, что могло разбиться или легко сломаться, и убрать все это в отдельную комнату. Перетаскивая туда последние вещи, Куроо застал Бокуто, клеящего на скотч предупреждение об опасности. Посторонним вход воспрещен. Главной угрозой для жизни всякого, кто посмеет войти, по его мнению была злая Широфуку.

— Коноха вряд ли оценит, — хмыкнул Куроо, проходя мимо.

— Нет, он-то как раз оценит, — уверенно заявил Бокуто.

Потом они разгружали машину, забитую под завязку. Сумки казались бесконечными, сколько раз Куроо мотался с ними до кухни и обратно, он даже считать не стал. Зато было забавно наблюдать за реакцией Бокуто, который аккуратно, как собственного ребенка, тащил ящик пива, гремя стеклом на километры вокруг, и явно очень старался сдерживаться и не реагировать на подколки. Но потом и сам Куроо почувствовал себя в его шкуре — выпивки они точно привезли с запасом и разной. 

А все Коноха, будь он неладен со своими барменскими курсами. 

Закончили они только к вечеру. Палящее солнце наконец скрылось за горизонтом, стало полегче, по крайней мере, Бокуто больше не предсказывал себе скорую и мучительную смерть от удушения. Куроо тоже дышалось свободнее. Молча они договорились, что заслужили глотнуть холодного пива, Бокуто отправился к холодильнику, и…

— А-а! Куроо, у нас света нет!

Да, что-то обязательно должно было пойти не так. 

— Уверен? — спросил Куроо, но и сам уже все понял, когда проверил выключатель. — Черт. Надо узнать, в чем проблема. Нам ведь оставили какие-нибудь номера?

Номера нашлись. Выяснилось, что проблема была в аварии на станции: полетела проводка, и все дома в округе обесточило. Милая девушка на линии посоветовала воспользоваться генератором, пообещала, что электричество вернут к утру, и несколько раз извинилась. И все бы хорошо — Куроо любил верить в светлое будущее, во всех смыслах, — но и генератор тоже оказался неисправен.

Все намекало на то, что холодное пиво им не грозит, и пора стелить футоны. 

— Нет, так не пойдет, — Бокуто первым опротестовал вызов судьбы и добавил к этому еще более красноречивый аргумент — урчание живота.

— Я слышу, — усмехнулся Куроо. — Тогда как насчет отжать немного из запасов, разогреть гриль и заняться великим ничем?

— А мне нравится ход твоих мыслей!

— Да. Мне тоже. Но сначала перетащим все в подвал, раз нас лишили благ цивилизации.

Так они и сделали. Всего еще какой-то час — и вот он, рай на земле: ночь, которая унесла последние воспоминания о жаре, два раскинутых шезлонга, невероятные запахи жареного мяса, дразнящие желудок. Куроо доверил все Бокуто, пока сам подгонял машину, чтобы обеспечить фарами хоть какой-то свет, и занимался поисками досуга. Не сказать, что тут было чем заняться, их лучший вариант — найти что-нибудь интересное на ноутбуках. Но у Куроо тот рабочий, на что там смотреть, поэтому он завалился в свой шезлонг с ноутбуком Бокуто.

Кенма всегда говорил, что залезать в чужой компьютер — это как нарушать личное пространство, даже если тебе разрешили. Никто не застрахован случайно наткнуться на что-то совсем интимное. Несколько раз Куроо и правда везло — или не везло, как посмотреть, — открывать не те папки или не те сайты в закладках, но в случае с Бокуто ему вряд ли что-то грозило. Волейбольный придурок, он волейбольный придурок и есть. Собственно, уже один рабочий стол — разумеется, с командой Бокуто в качестве фона — встретил Куроо практически девственной чистотой: пара стандартных ярлыков, браузер, какая-то игра и папка с фильмами — вот и все, никаких сюрпризов. И свободной памяти столько, что оставалось только завидовать. 

Внутри папки тоже все было довольно предсказуемо. «Скромная девочка-пулемет», «Плесень с планеты Ксонадер», «Зомби-суши»… ну, понятно, Бокуто не изменял своим вкусам. Почему-то он очень любил зарываться в откровенный трэш, где сюжет не укладывался в голове, не было ни правил, ни логики, а качество спецэффектов зависело от того, насколько дорогой кетчуп купят создатели фильма. Сам бы Куроо такое смотреть не стал, но уже давно выяснил, что с Бокуто будет хорошо что угодно. 

Внимание привлекло видео, в названии которого была просто дата. На фоне всего остального оно выглядело хотя бы нормальным, и Куроо открыл его, с удивлением обнаружив, что это даже не фильм — фрагмент трансляции игры, причем хорошо ему знакомой. Команда Бокуто в тот раз проиграла, наверное, поэтому тут только этот один момент. Вот подача противника — прием плохой, но они справляются, мяч уходит Маруяме, и тот посылает его Бокуто. Разбег кажется обычным, Куроо и тогда, когда он сидел в комментаторской кабинке, и сейчас он казался обычным, пока Бокуто не ударил — и мяч не отправился за сетку под немыслимым углом.

— Чтобы так ударить, определенно, нужно иметь руку без костей, — услышал Куроо самого себя на записи. — Говорю вам, Миура-сан, лучшего мы уже тут не увидим. 

Черт возьми, это было очень стыдно. Куроо и так скептически относился к собственному голосу, а когда в нем звучали настолько восторженные нотки, хотелось вовсе провалиться сквозь землю. Непрофессионализм как он есть. Нельзя так откровенно поддерживать какую-либо команду. Или какого-либо игрока. Обычно он сдерживался, в конце концов, чего он только не видел, но тот безумный резаный удар и правда был невероятным. 

А еще кое-кто сейчас не смог сдержать довольного смешка. 

— Самовлюбленный засранец, — фыркнул Куроо. — Я понимаю, почему ты сохранил именно эту часть — дальше уже так красиво не получалось, да? 

— Зато теперь это моя визитная карточка, — хвастливо заявил Бокуто.

Ну вот, точно, самовлюбленный засранец.

— Ага, спустя полгода.

— Эй! Это быстро!

Да, это быстро. Но вслух говорить этого Куроо не стал, а вот возмутиться, когда Бокуто пришел с тарелками, он был обязан:

— Потерпеть ты, разумеется, не мог? 

— Мясо усыхает после обжарки.

— Не повторяй за Конохой, — поморщился Куроо. — Мы завтра и так наслушаемся от него кулинарных подробностей.

— Тоже верно, — рассмеялся Бокуто. — Ну? Что будем смотреть?

— «Токийскую полицию крови».

— Отличный выбор! Мне там больше всего нравится пушка, заряженная кулаками, которые в полете выставляют средний палец и им пронзают противника. Круто, да?

— Я сейчас передумаю, — предупредил Куроо, скривившись. 

— Тебе понравится! 

Что и говорить, ему, как ни странно, и правда понравилось. Куроо давился от смеха, одновременно не понимая, почему это так смешно, но до той самой пушки они так и не добрались — несмотря на то, что Бокуто, очевидно, набивал желудок еще с решетки гриля, Куроо наелся оставшимся мясом так, что было больно даже смеяться. А о том, чтобы куда-то вставать и что-то делать, не могло идти и речи, и предложение Бокуто попробовать местный бассейн он не оценил. 

— Ни за что. И не надо на меня так смотреть, — Куроо усмехнулся. — Кто же виноват, что у тебя вместо желудка черная дыра?

— Стареешь, наверное, — нахмурился Бокуто.

— Мне всего двадцать пять, придурок. 

— Вот именно. Двадцать пять лет — это же четверть века! Ве-ка, — с расстановкой повторил он. — Черт возьми, задумайся над этим!

— Тебе, вообще-то, столько же, — напомнил Куроо.

— У меня другая жизненная позиция, — с готовностью парировал Бокуто.

Хотелось кинуть в него что-нибудь. Ну серьезно. 

— Окей, твоя взяла, — вздохнул Куроо. — Как ни посмотри, мой жизненный путь был сложен и тернист, особенно вступительные. Я через многое прошел, многое пережил, и мой опыт подсказывает…

— И тебе ведь есть, что рассказать?

Еще и перебивает, никакого уважения к старикам. Куроо из упрямства все равно бы закончил, конечно, издевка намечалась достойной, но что-то было такое во взгляде Бокуто, что перетянуло внимание на себя. У него явно появилась какая-то идея — а идеи Бокуто дорогого стоили, уж Куроо знал наверняка. 

— Ну, допустим, есть, — медленно проговорил он. — К чему ты клонишь? Мемуары я точно писать не буду, даже не думай, не в этой жизни.

— Я тут кое-что прихватил из подвала, — заговорщически подмигнул Бокуто и, метнувшись в сторону остывающего гриля, вернулся с бутылкой виски. — Сыграем? 

— В «бутылочку», что ли? — не своим голосом спросил Куроо. В горле вдруг пересохло. Отлично, приехали, час от часу не легче.

— Что? Нет. — Бокуто удивленно моргнул. — В «правду или выпивку»!

— Хм. А давай.

Куроо согласился, потому что знал наверняка — игра будет короткой. Бокуто совсем не умел пить, но не до той степени, когда люди начинали творить непотребства. В нем будто был заложен некий природный предохранитель, который в критический момент включался — и все, Бокуто засыпал там, где сидел или даже стоял. Нужно только подобрать ряд подходящих вопросов, и тогда Куроо победит этот вечный двигатель, обеспечив себе тихую и спокойную ночь.

Правила игры простые: не хочешь отвечать на вопрос, значит, пьешь, а еще — нельзя повторяться и спрашивать то же самое.

— Твое первое впечатление о своей команде, — начал Бокуто, торжественно передав Куроо бутылку. Как будто она могла ему понадобиться.

— М-м, мы сработаемся, если выживем, — ответил Куроо. — Так я тогда подумал. Одно дело твои сверстники, даже семпаи не так страшны, но совсем другое — Некомата-сенсей. Его репутация шла впереди него и, поверь мне, он ее оправдывал. И, что сказать, — он улыбнулся, — мы все-таки выжили. 

— Да ладно, Некомата-сенсей классный!

— Классный, — согласился Куроо. — Но когда ты первогодка, у тебя в голове месиво из слухов и домыслов, становится как-то не по себе. Теперь мой вопрос?

— Да, — сказал Бокуто и забрал бутылку.

— Как мама называла тебя в детстве?

Бокуто заерзал, явно терзаемый внутренними противоречиями. Вот в чем их принципиальное различие: он не мог и не хотел наступать на горло своей гордости, в любых вещах, а у Куроо в этом вопросе было преимущество — умение смеяться над самим собой. Именно поэтому Бокуто сейчас, недовольно нахмурившись, глотнул виски.

— Кота-чан? — глумливо предположил Куроо и фыркнул, когда Бокуто нахмурился еще сильнее. — Нет, серьезно?

— Теперь моя очередь, — Бокуто вернул ему бутылку. — Ты бабник?

Да уж, так он никогда не победит.

— Нет. Но раз уж мы о девушках… — подхватил Куроо. — Широфуку или Сузумеда?

— Ты ведь никому не расскажешь?

— А это ты узнаешь, если задашь вопрос в порядке очереди.

— Ну ты и скотина, — вздохнул Бокуто и потянулся к бутылке. 

Пожалуй, это было даже слишком просто. В то время, как Бокуто ответил всего на один вопрос из восьми — или десяти, кто знает, никто не считал, — Куроо к виски так и не притронулся. Хотя Бокуто все равно не сдавался и продолжал отдавать бутылку, действуя методом проб и ошибок. Потрясающее упрямство. 

И в какой-то момент у него получилось.

— Представь, что вот есть я, — голос его неуловимо поменялся, а паузы между словами стали длиннее, — есть Кенма, и мы в смертельной опасности. Ты, разумеется, можешь спасти только одного. Кого?

— Алкоголь делает тебя подлым, — больше для себя отметил Куроо и сделал глоток. Виски оказался ужасно теплым, горло обожгло. — «Звездные войны» или «Стартрек»?

Бокуто даже не стал брать бутылку и молча показал вулканский салют.

— Предатель. Ты ранишь мои чувства.

— Ну прости, — хмыкнул Бокуто и, видимо, зацепившись за тему чувств, спросил: — Какой была твоя первая любовь?

— Неуравновешенная крикливая блондинка.

— Вкус у тебя отвратительный, конечно…

— Не то слово, — ответил Куроо, с трудом удерживаясь, чтобы не засмеяться. И правда, когда еще увидишь, что Бокуто, пусть и не зная, приравнивает себя к чему-то отвратительному. — К сожалению, это еще и моя единственная любовь, но, как ты видишь, хеппи-энд обошел меня стороной.

— А как вы вообще познакомились? — вдруг заинтересовался Бокуто, подавшись вперед.

— Это уже следующий вопрос. Не забывай про правила, — Куроо кивнул на бутылку и, желая занять его болтовней, спросил самое простое: — Что бы ты сделал, если бы стал женщиной на сутки?

К его удивлению Бокуто отвечать не стал, выпил и снова повторил вопрос. Какой-то странный интерес. Ну да ладно, пока Куроо мог отвечать расплывчато, все в порядке. Игра продолжалась.

— Это было летом. Мой первый год в старшей школе. Тренировочный лагерь. Все самое страшное всегда случается в тренировочном лагере, — усмехнулся Куроо. Хотя веселье весельем, но слова он подбирал тщательно. — Жара стояла невыносимая, как и сейчас, и мы были уверены, что не выживем. Внушив себе, что я супергерой, который спасет всех, я решил найти ближайший магазин и купить на всех газировки. И вот я вижу ее, — кажется, у Куроо запылали щеки, но остановиться он уже не мог. — Она просто лежала на траве и смотрела на проплывающие в небе облака. А еще у нее были… цветы в волосах. 

Звучало, должно быть, очень романтично, — по крайней мере, Куроо старался, — но тогда, увидев налипшие на гель полевые цветы, он понял, что вернется в лагерь не только с газировкой — бонусом будет нелепый игрок команды Фукуродани, которая единственная брала все сеты у Некомы, гарантируя им мучительные штрафные. Это подняло бы ребятам боевой дух.

— И почему-то я не смог пройти мимо. 

На самом деле, он знал, почему, просто понял это не сразу. Потому что Бокуто завораживал. Даже вся карьера Куроо как спортивного комментатора словно крутилась вокруг того, чтобы смотреть на Бокуто — с безопасного для себя расстояния. 

— Я подошел, мы разговорились. Как оказалось, у нас было много общего. Вот такая история, — закончил Куроо. — Теперь моя оче…

— Погоди, я ведь тоже там был. Кто она? Чей-то менеджер?

— Ты снова играешь не по правилам, — вздохнул Куроо, при этом понимая, что это, наверное, его единственная возможность признаться. Но нет. — Предупреждаю, я просто выпью, еще чего давать тебе столько компромата на себя.

— Так нечестно, — обиделся Бокуто.

— Ну, в этом и смысл игры. Мы не всегда получаем то, что хотим, — философски заметил Куроо. — Так я продолжаю?

Бокуто промычал что-то, в чем с трудом улавливалось согласие, зато хорошо чувствовалась потеря интереса. Куроо попытался исправить это, повысив градус вопросам.

— Ты бы снялся в порно? 

— В домашнем? — уточнил Бокуто.

— В любом. Возможно, тебе за него бы даже заплатили. 

Он терпеливо ждал ответа, слушая, как пальцы Бокуто барабанят по стеклу, пока в какой-то момент не наступила тишина. Ну да, конечно, неужели свершилось? Повернувшись, Куроо и правда увидел предсказуемую картину мирно спящего Бокуто — приоткрытый рот, мерное дыхание, все как обычно. И такой замечательный момент, чтобы воспользоваться положением.

Но, увы, Куроо слишком славный парень, это всем известно, — славный и безжалостный к себе, — поэтому он выбросил этот момент на свалку других таких же замечательных моментов.

— Ну, будем считать, что у нас в каком-то смысле ничья, — объявил Куроо, взваливая Бокуто себе на плечи.

***

Гудение в голове убивало. Куроо прикрыл уши руками, надеясь, что пройдет, но помогло не сильно, продрал сонные глаза. Солнце, этот посланник из ада, светило прямо на тот диван, куда Куроо упал, когда дотащил Бокуто до дома и свалил его на футон в одной из комнат. Но почему, черт возьми, самому Куроо так паршиво? Он же толком даже не пил.

Сделав над собой усилие, он встал, отчаянно зевая. Подошел к окну, чтобы открыть, впустил внутрь свежий воздух и постоял так, приводя мысли в порядок. Кенма как-то заметил, что этот утренний ритуал походил на попытки компьютера загрузиться — ему просто нужно время, чтобы начать работать. До тех пор Куроо всего лишь функция.

А гудение, тем временем, только усиливалось.

И вот через пару минут наступило осознание: оно было не в голове — это сигналил автобус за воротами, причем явно давно. Вокруг него столпились люди, а кто-то уже пытался перелезть через забор.

— Тьфу ты, — пробормотал Куроо, окончательно просыпаясь.

Первыми к ним приехали Карасуно.

— Наконец-то! — услышал он голос Хинаты откуда-то сверху, когда подошел к воротам. Стоило догадаться, кто предпочитал брать крепость штурмом. 

— Простите, мы вас не слышали, — соврал Куроо.

— Там настолько хорошая звукоизоляция? 

А вот этот голос он услышать не рассчитывал. Куроо протянул руку, немедленно нацепив самую невинную и доброжелательную улыбку: 

— Савамура. Не ожидал тебя тут увидеть.

— Получилось вырваться, — ответил тот, тоже улыбаясь. — Ладно, народ, разгружаемся!

Никто, кроме Карасуно, не мог создать такой эффект толпы, чтобы десяток человек казался целой сотней. Настоящая стая. Они разбрелись кто куда, сразу закипела жизнь. Только благодаря Савамуре, который остался рядом с Куроо, тот понимал, что вообще происходило. Под его руководством даже хаос пытался стать порядком. 

Но вскоре всплыла старая проблема — выяснилось, что света по-прежнему нет. Куроо рассказал про аварию на станции и обещания, которые почему-то так и остались обещаниями.

— Похоже, у них там проблемы посерьезнее. Позвоню им снова.

— А генератор есть? — спросил Танака. 

— Мы пробовали его включить, но он не работает. 

— Я посмотрю, — с готовностью вызвался Танака, приговаривая, что им, городским, даже зонтик закрыть доверить нельзя.

— Он точно знает, что делает? — спросил Куроо у Савамуры. Тот лишь молча положил руку ему на плечо и посмотрел долгим, проникновенным взглядом. Куроо скривился: — Ты мне что, капитан?

— Кстати, о капитанах, — как из-под земли появился Хината. — А где Бокуто-сан?

Бокуто появился как по заказу, обтирая собой все стены. Выглядел он откровенно хреново, в мешках под его глазами можно было перевозить рис, чтобы прокормить какую-нибудь небольшую деревеньку. Бокуто внимательно осмотрел всех так, будто искал виноватого во всех бедах, но вопреки всему задержал взгляд не на Куроо, а на Савамуре. Лицо у него тут же сделалось скорбным, губы сжались в плотную линию, и он, повторив жест, положил руку на плечо Савамуре и сказал:

— Слушай, мне, правда, очень жаль. Когда бросают у алтаря, наверное, чувствуешь себя погано. Но ты не переживай, ладно? Все будет хорошо. 

И затем ушел, скрывшись где-то в коридоре. 

— Это что сейчас вообще было? — Савамура отмер и посмотрел на Куроо.

— Круговорот капитанской поддержки в природе, я думаю.

— Нет, про какой алтарь он говорил? 

— Понятия не имею, — пожал плечами Куроо и поспешил убраться с места преступления.

Хотя Савамура не был бы Савамурой, если бы не раскусил его.

— Эй, стоять! Это же твоих рук дело!

— Ну, ну, Дайчи, успокойся, — быстро среагировав, встрял Сугавара. Хороший он все-таки человек. — Давай лучше попробуем воскресить Бокуто. Мне нужна твоя помощь на кухне.

А через час Куроо уже встречал вереницу машин, кавалерия прибывала — бывшие команды Фукуродани, Некома, Шинзен и Убугава, а также несколько друзей Акааши по университету. Ну и сам Акааши, разумеется, которому сегодня предстояло многое пережить. 

Вот теперь должно было начаться самое интересное.

***

Вспоминая первые мальчишники, где все ютились в одной маленькой квартирке, нынешний размах потрясал воображение. И места было больше, и людей, и их безумных фантазий тоже. Такое ощущение, будто каждый считал своим долгом переплюнуть других в том, чтобы подарить Акааши наиболее вызывающий подарок, и большую их часть наверняка придется оставлять на месте и цензурить на фотографиях. Чего только стоили постеры с обнаженкой, развешенные по всему дому.

Всеобщими усилиями дом превратился в живую дышащую материю, где было место и для волейбола — Кагеяма и Хината многих заставили вспомнить, чем они жили в школьные годы, — и для столов, ломившихся от еды, и для брызг воды, поднимающихся из бассейна. Кто-то, найдя какую-то палку, пытался танцевать лимбо и пройти под ней, кто-то носился с видеокамерой, изображая из себя документалиста, а кто-то соревновался в поедании гамбургеров. Куроо особенно нравилась тесная компания из Вашио, Коми и Сарукуя, которые, пустившись в воспоминания, недоумевали, как после их выпуска Акааши умудрился не только собрать вокруг себя новичков, но и еще больше укрепить отношения с другими командами — именно по этой причине тут собралось около девяноста душ. Акааши словно пользовался безграничным кредитом доверия. 

А вот Куроо пользовался укромными уголками, потому что успел изучить дом вдоль и поперек, и, почувствовав угрозу, утянул в один такой Кенму. 

— Я знаю, что они задумали, — объяснил он Кенме, отвечая на немой вопрос.

Ему просто повезло оказаться в нужное время и в нужном месте, когда Коноха, вытаскивая бутылки на импровизированную барную стойку, рассуждал, кто будет жертвой для его убойного коктейля. Среди списка — а выбирали из самых тихих, прикрываясь благой целью растормошить их, — был и Кенма. 

Как им удалось, Куроо так и не понял, но они притащили Цукишиму.

Наблюдать, спрятавшись на веранде, как Коноха слой за слоем создает своего алкогольного монстра, было практически больно, но одновременно и интересно, что будет потом с Цукишимой. Всего получилось пять слоев, каждый явно градусов за сорок, и венчал все это абсент, который Коноха торжественно поджег. Цукишима нерешительно взял пол-литровый бокал, начал пить, и Куроо мысленно с ним попрощался.

— Надо же, он еще держится, — заметил Кенма, когда Цукишима поставил бокал на стол и презрительно посмотрел на всех из-под стекол очков.

— Это временно, — хмыкнул Куроо. — Даю ему двадцать секунд.

— Сорок, — принял вызов Кенма. 

В тот же момент дверь на веранду открылась. 

— О, а вот и причина нашего морального падения, — хлопнул в ладоши Куроо. — Мы тут делаем ставки, насколько хватит Цукишимы. Присоединишься? 

Акааши — а это был именно он — почему-то его радости не разделял и вообще выглядел крайне озабоченным. Причин могло быть несколько: или его вконец достали советами «мы-знаем-как-лучше» от тех, кого дома уже ждали их благоверные, или среди их запасов кончилось что-то жизненно важное, или…

— Тридцать секунд, — коротко бросил он, а потом спросил уже серьезно: — Что у вас вчера случилось? 

Или причиной, как обычно, был Бокуто. Ну да.

— В смысле? — осторожно уточнил Куроо.

— Бокуто-сан сам не свой. 

Куроо всмотрелся в окно, пытаясь найти эту ходячую катастрофу. Не хотелось признавать, но уже было понятно, что Бокуто не в порядке — обычно, хочешь или нет, все равно его увидишь, слишком уж много внимания он к себе привлекал. Теперь же Куроо с трудом отыскал его в углу, сосредоточенно потягивающим что-то из стакана. 

— Ну, мы прикончили на двоих бутылку виски, так что, возможно, чудесное зелье Сугавары оказалось бессильно перед похмельем, — предположил Куроо, но кое-что не сходилось. — Слушай, он же днем нормальным был. Я видел, как он носился по волейбольной площадке. 

— Это все Шое, — вдруг сказал Кенма.

— Да, — кивнул Акааши. — Первые десять раз, пока Хината-кун его хвалил, все было нормально, а потом и это перестало работать. Бокуто-сан уже несколько часов так сидит. Никто из него ничего толком не вытянул.

Куроо нахмурился — и где же, черт побери, он сам, идиота кусок, находился последние несколько часов, если ничего не замечал? С тем же успехом можно было умудриться пропустить солнечное затмение.

— Минута ровно, — озвучил Кенма, убирая телефон с секундомером, когда толпа, собравшаяся вокруг барной стойки, пропустила Цукишиму. Того шатало, ноги заплетались, но он с неотвратимостью бронепоезда прокладывал себе путь к туалету. Следом за ним, что-то крича, бежал Ямагучи. — Победителя нет.

— Мда, кто же знал, что Цукки так хорош, — усмехнулся Куроо, хотя весело ему не было. — А что касается Бокуто, может, он снова уперся в это прокля…

Договорить ему не дали. Причем именно Бокуто и не дал.

— Это был я... черт, все это время это был я! — вдруг закричал он, вскакивая на ноги. В голосе его слышалось удивление и какой-то странный восторг. — Первый год старшей школы. Шинзен. Цветы в волосах! Коноха же еще над ними смеялся… А-а! Охренеть! Поверить не могу!

Все произошло, казалось, мгновенно — вот Куроо еще стоял с Кенмой и Акааши, а вот он уже в панике тащил Бокуто за шиворот куда подальше. Не хватало еще, чтобы тот поделился с остальными всеми подробностями своего внезапного озарения. Перед глазами мелькнуло предупреждение о Широфуку, и Куроо, недолго думая, затолкал Бокуто в комнату. Дверь за ними закрылась, шум и музыка вечеринки стали тише, зато в голове набатом бил вопрос — да что же, черт возьми, делать дальше? Сразу сеппуку? Ну, говорить, что все неправда, или что Бокуто понял неверно, точно было уже поздно. Не после такого позорного побега. 

— Почему ты раньше ничего не говорил? — искренне возмутился Бокуто, первым нарушив молчание.

— И как ты себе это представляешь? «Эй, Бокуто, ты мне нравишься, может быть, в кино сходим?» Так, что ли? — Куроо тяжело вздохнул. — Ничего хорошего из этого все равно бы не вышло. 

— Ты не знаешь наверняка. 

— А ты, получается, знаешь?

— Нет. Не знаю. Но сейчас я… — Бокуто запнулся. — Как бы сказать? Почему-то сейчас меня распирает, словно я сделал какой-то очень крутой съем! Такое… странное чувство. Блин, не могу объяснить.

Как бы его слова ни звучали, обольщаться было нечем, Куроо это понимал.

— Это эйфория. Тебе просто льстит сама ситуация, — скрестив руки на груди, устало сказал он. — Только вот все осталось в прошлом, ясно? Подростковым влюбленностям веры нет. Так что не забивай себе голову. 

Конечно же, он врал, врал и понимал, что так будет лучше. Нельзя ломать все в погоне за фантомами. Но Бокуто словно что-то почувствовал — мотнул головой, а потом вдруг протянул ему стакан, который чудом не расплескал, пока они бежали, и, глядя прямо в глаза, предложил: 

— Тогда сыграем. Один вопрос. 

И снова «правда или выпивка».

— Ну, допустим. Какой же?

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя поцеловал?

Да он издевался. Куроо почувствовал себя загнанным в угол, потому что вопрос такой, что было уже не важно, выпьет ли он или скажет правду, в любом случае это будет означать «да, хочу». Хотя он мог снова соврать. Нарушить правила игры и соврать. Не всегда же быть честным и славным парнем. Проблема лишь в том, что, похоже, так не вовремя проснувшаяся интуиция Бокуто работала в полную силу — и на пару они раскусят Куроо, сомнений не было. 

Поэтому он решил взять все — если разницы нет, то зачем себе в чем-то отказывать, — быстро выпил, даже не почувствовав вкуса, и сказал: 

— Хочу.

Никакого подвоха. Бокуто не столько удовлетворял любопытство, сколько спрашивал разрешения. Как в замедленной съемке он придвинулся ближе, и уже вкус его губ Куроо почувствовал — горький от алкоголя, какой-то пряный. Поцелуй получился мягким, неторопливым, совсем неподходящим для бешеной энергии Бокуто, но от него самого исходил такой жар, что Куроо перестало хватать воздуха. Он отстранился, тяжело дыша. 

Ему казалось, будто мир вокруг куда-то пропал, испарился, и все сжалось до ужасно задумчивого Бокуто. 

— Это было как-то… — начал тот, и Куроо тут же ясно представил петлю, затягивающуюся на его шее. — Обычно.

— Обычно?

— Ну да, я думал, что это будет, — Бокуто быстро облизал губы, — не так, как с девчонками, и вообще — мерзко.

Несмотря на то, что происходящее вошло в очень крутое пике — и непонятно, чем все могло закончиться, — почему-то Куроо стало немного обидно. Нужно было срочно утешить свое уязвленное самолюбие.

— Для того, кто не отпускал меня годами, ты тоже оказался не пределом мечтаний, — бросил он в отместку.

— Что ты сказал? — сдвинув брови, спросил Бокуто. — Повторить хоть сможешь?

Да они просто два сапога пара, если подумать.

— Смогу, — кивнул Куроо и повторил — но не слова, полные разочарования. 

Теперь он сам поцеловал Бокуто, отбросив мысли о последствиях. Все равно уже ничего не будет как раньше. На этот раз они оба, не сговариваясь, решили продемонстрировать, кто на что на самом деле способен. Оказалось, что Бокуто очень любил кусаться — закусывал губы и тут же отпускал, ухмыляясь в поцелуй, когда слышал тихое шипение. Куроо же нравилось напирать, прижиматься всем телом, но стоило ему увлечься, просунув колено между ног Бокуто, как все кончилось. 

— Ну ладно, сейчас было уже по-другому, — тяжело выдохнул Бокуто. — Но я, если честно, даже не знаю, что и думать… 

— Обо мне? 

— Обо всем этом, — пробормотал Бокуто, а потом, схватившись за голову, простонал. — Черт возьми, почему так сложно? Мне вроде и нравится, целоваться, знаешь, вообще приятно, но это странно, потому что это ты, и одновременно не странно, понимаешь? 

— Не понимаю, — признался Куроо.

Бокуто как-то тоскливо посмотрел на пустой стакан в его руках.

— Мне нужно выпить.

— Хорошая идея.

***

Каждый мальчишник имел шанс стать незабываемым, а мальчишник, который устраивал Бокуто, — тем более. 

Все дело в кульминации, которую тот специально готовил, и теперь, по оценке Куроо, пытался прыгнуть выше головы, задействовав в ней всех собравшихся. Было смешно наблюдать, как Бокуто сначала раздал футболки — что примечательно, цветов Фукуродани, — а потом принялся распределять ребят по местам. Получалось у него неважно, он постоянно сравнивал что-то с листа бумаги, ворчал, переставлял людей заново, но Бокуто, чем-то настолько увлеченный, — это отдельный вид удовольствия.

Единственными, кто мог смотреть на это со стороны, были Куроо и Акааши. Куроо — потому что на него возложили обязанность все снимать, а Акааши — потому что он Акааши, и все, в общем-то, делалось для него.

— Куроо-сан, ты знаешь, что он задумал? 

— Могу только догадываться, — после паузы ответил Куроо, слишком занятый тем, чтобы не разбить квадрокоптер, летающий над толпой. Жужжал тот как целый рой насекомых. — Мне он ничего не говорил. 

Даже учитывая, что Куроо видел все на экране, выводящем картинку с камеры, было трудно сказать наверняка, в чем заключался великий замысел. С одинаковым успехом это сборище тел могло олицетворять и какой-то многозначительный иероглиф, и магическую печать для вызова демона. 

Хотя, скорее всего, Бокуто просто хотел сделать сову.

— Кстати, — вдруг сказал Акааши, — спасибо.

— За что?

— За мою личную жизнь и за спокойный медовый месяц, — Акааши коротко рассмеялся, а Куроо от неожиданности случайно нажал не туда, и квадрокоптер качнуло в сторону. 

— А? Да я вас даже не знакомил. Ты меня ни с кем не путаешь?

— Нет, — Акааши некоторое время сверлил его взглядом, а потом снова повернулся к толпе и, казалось, перевел тему: — Бокуто-сан что-нибудь говорил о своей команде?

— Немного. Про форму, тренера, фанатские сайты… — начал перечислять Куроо, но сдался. — Хотя, в основном, он рассказывает про еду. 

— Там с ним никто не церемонится, как он привык. 

— Кроме Маруямы, — поправил Куроо.

— Кроме Маруямы-сана, — согласился Акааши. — Что не мешало Бокуто-сану после каждой неудачи обзванивать свою телефонную книжку, а еще...

— Ну, мне он не звонил, — перебил его Куроо. — К чему ты клонишь?

— Ты не дослушал, Куроо-сан. 

— Ладно, ладно, продолжай. 

Квадрокоптер тем временем сделал полный круг и завис над Бокуто, и Куроо навел на него крупный план, захватывая в кадр неприлично довольную физиономию. 

— Еще Бокуто-сан часто просит меня делать записи трансляций, — продолжил Акааши. — Но знаешь, что странно, Куроо-сан? Только тех игр, которые комментируешь ты. 

— Видел я эти записи, — фыркнул Куроо. — Точнее, всего одну, больше там не было, и где я захваливаю этого придурка так, что перед самим собой неловко.

— Разве это ни о чем не говорит?

— В смысле?

Акааши издал непонятный звук, напоминающий то ли вздох, то ли всхлип. 

О боже, кажется, до Куроо начинало доходить.

— Я думаю, что Бокуто ценит тебя и твое мнение больше, чем чье-либо еще, просто он сам этого не понимает, и… Куроо-сан, что смешного?

А Куроо и правда согнуло пополам — ну какие же они с Бокуто тормоза, даже представить страшно. Не могут разобраться во всем без помощи других или дурацкой игры вроде «правды или выпивки». 

Но, в конце концов, это не так уж и плохо, и лучше поздно, чем никогда. Все проклятия снимались волшебными зельями, выполнением строгих обрядов, а еще — временем.

Куроо подождет, пока до Бокуто наконец-то дойдет.


End file.
